Pizza date
by CatherineWinner
Summary: Jack’s learning the Mercer ways, but Bobby must also learn things about his new brother. Bobby/Jack


"You gonna finish that last piece

"You gonna finish that last piece?" Bobby asked.

Jack nearly jumped as Bobby spoke. The younger boy shook his head, not allowing his eyes to even lift to Bobby's face.

"Dude-You're gonna starve, you only had one piece. Don't want Ma think I'm taking food out of your mouth." Bobby said, lifting the pizza box with the hand that wasn't holding his soda. He shifted it closer to Jack.

"I'm not hungry," Jack muttered, shaking his head.

"I know you are so just finish the goddamn pizza."

Without another word Jack lifted a slice and quietly ate it.

"You have to start getting use to us Jack. We're not gonna hurt you if you eat." Bobby watched him out of the corner of his eyes.

"I know," Jack mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

Bobby turned completely to give Jack a pointed look. "So why do you still act like it?"

"I'm sorry," Jack whispered then swallowed thickly, almost chocking on his food.

Bobby bit his lip, his temper rising at Jack's obvious fear of him. "And there's another thing. You don't need to apologize to me all the time. Like right now…if I were in your shoes I'll tell me to shut up and mind my own damn business."

Not missing a beat Jack turned his head sideways, "Bobby,"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and mind your own damn business." Jack said, a tiny smile tugging at his lips.

Bobby gave a loud laugh, "That's it! Listen, kid," Bobby leaned forward, "You don't need to take shit from anyone. Even me. So if someone gives you shit…let me know. Alright?"

Jack stared at the older man for a moment, weighing the truth of his vow.

"Ok Bobby."

"Good." Bobby wiped a hand on his already dirty jeans. "Now finish up…if you're not all bathed and tucked in before mom gets home there's gonna be hell to pay."

Jack cracked a smile, "Thanks Bobby."

Twenty minutes later when Bobby knocked on Jack's door to say goodnight when Jack shyly invited him in.

"What's up kid?" Bobby said lightly, sitting at the end of the bed. Careful to place himself far away from Jack's feet.

Jack seemed to be fighting desperately against panic, his hands were shaking slightly and his eyes were dashing around the room. "Um…I was wondering…if you're not to tired, would you mind staying with me for a while?"

"Afraid of the dark, sweetheart." Bobby smirked, forcing his tone so light Jack knew it wasn't meant to hurt him.

"Um.." he felt his face flush.

"Just kidding. Little secret, I couldn't sleep with my lights off for the first five months I lived here. Ma never said nothing but I know she was thrilled when I started shutting them off. Saved her a bundle." Bobby laughed at himself.

"You called me sweetheart."

"So?" Bobby frowned slightly.

"Why?" Jack tilted his head slightly.

Bobby swallowed hard, "It's…it's just a joke. What do you prefer 'darling'? 'Sweetie pie'?"

"Never mind," Jack shook his head, a small smile on his face.

"Just get in to bed."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight, sweetie-pie." Bobby started toward the door, hand reaching out for the light switch.

Jack's voice came out sweet and firm. "Sweethearts fine."

"Good. Cause I like calling you it." Bobby smiled over his shoulder, giving Jack a wink.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?"

"…. Thanks, for…. everything." Jack whispered, laying his head on the soft pillow, his eyes still locked on Bobby. They stared at each other for a long moment. Jack's falling eyelids were the only thing breaking off the glaze.

Bobby's eyes remained fixed on his new little brother long after the boy had fallen asleep. He couldn't explain all the feelings that were sweeping through his body at that moment. He wanted to slide into the bed, lift the sheets and mold his body around Jack's. He wanted to hold him and kiss the back of his neck.

Bobby curled both hands into fist. He dropped his eyes, desperately wanting to stop looking at Jack.

"_No_."

Bobby lifted his head, eye's widening as he watch Jack toss and turn. Sweat building on his forehead. His mouth opened in a silent scream.

Bobby reached forward, gripping the boy's shoulder and shaking him roughly.

"Jack wake up." He shook him harder, "Jack wake up. You're having a nightmare."

Bobby could see Jack's eyes rolling under his eyelids. He watched as tears seeped from under the long dark lashes to roll down his cheeks. Bobby stood up and walked to the head of the bed, he knelt down and leaned in toward Jack's face.

"Sweetheart, wake up…please." He whispered.

Later Jack would think about it, realizing the only thing that broke his nightmare was hearing that '_sweetheart'_ coming from Bobby.

Jack bolted awake. He pushed himself up on his elbows, eyes frantic as he looked around.

"You ok?"

Jack turned his head sharply towards Bobby, surprised not only by his presences but also by his soothing tone. He frowned, "Did I wake you up?"

Bobby shook his head, "You've only been asleep for twenty minutes. Who the hell gets nightmares that bad that fast?"

Jack dropped his head in shame, his fingers weaving in and out of the blankets.

"I'm sorry-I was to loud-"

Bobby sat back on the bed, half kneeling. "Kid calm down." It's stern but soft, a tone only Bobby could managed. "You're not gonna be to loud. I was just worried, thought I'd better wake you up before it got bad."

Jack dropped his head, his eyes staring at his hands. "Thanks," it's barely above a whisper.

"Wanna talk about it?" Bobby asked.

He's not sure but he thinks maybe he just saw Jack's skin pale a few degrees.

"No thanks."

"Listen, we've all been through shit. I have a feeling you've been through a different type of shit then the rest of us but that doesn't matter. Talking helps and whether you talk to mom, me or some therapist you have to get it out. It won't do you no good just settling in there, inside your brain." Bobby said, keeping his eyes locked on Jack's face.

"I know…I just don't like talking about it." Jack muttered softly.

"I know, kid, I do. But it's the only way you're ever gonna get better."

"Ok." Jack whispered.

Bobby nodded, biting his lip and stood, "Alright, well I'll let you get some sleep. Do you think you want me to stay for awhile?"

"No, it's alright. Thanks for before." Jack stared up at him.

"No problem. Goodnight sweetheart." Bobby ruffled his hair with a smile.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah,"

Jack looked up at him, his eyes wide and hopeful. "When, I _do_ want to talk…. can come to you?"

Bobby felt his stomach twist with something unrecognizable. "'Course, Jack. No problem. Now get some sleep, I'll be here if you need me."


End file.
